


one in a million, my lucky strike

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shitty Luck, i love theater club jinyoung ok, idk how to tag this one, inconvenient boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Jinyoung's down on his luck. But that's about to change.





	one in a million, my lucky strike

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: crap

Jinyoung’s always believed himself to be a special snowflake. Not in the “I’m the most blessed person in the word, everyone loves me and the gods of luck themselves shine upon me” kind of way but in the “I’m the unluckiest bastard this side of the universe apart from Hades and the Fates spit on me” kind of way.

Every unlucky thing that can happen to a person has happened to Jinyoung. Examples? Spilled piping hot coffee on himself every time he wore a new article of clothing? Check. Stapled fingers instead of stapling the documents? Check. Missing the bus every other week when he absolutely couldn’t afford to? Check. Getting flashed by every Tom, Dick and Harry that lurked the streets after dark? Check, check and check.

Kids in middle school used to call him Unlucky Pepi. The name stuck so hard that even his family and relatives picked it up. 

At some point, Jinyoung stopped questioning why these things happened to him. He just accepted it. Life is random and cruel that way.

Like right now.

Despite being the most unfortunate fuck with a bad track record on luck, Jinyoung tries to live his best life. Theater students were a superstitious bunch, but his acting skills (read: bullheadedness) won him a role in _Into the Woods_. Also, no one wanted to prance around on stage in an itchy wig, fake boobage and heavy dress. But Jinyoung would take what he could get.

It happens so fast (it always does). One minute he’s racing towards the theater, costume and wig glue in hand and the next thing he knows he’s lying on the cold hard ground, with a warm body on top of him, tangled up in the dress and wig glue all over the place.

Crap. “I am so sorry - Ah it’s you.”

So used is Jinyoung to being the butt of cosmic jokes, that it doesn’t even faze him that the person lying atop is his long-time crush, Im Jaebum.

Jaebum looks so fucking confused and mortified that Jinyoung nearly starts cooing. Embarrassed is a good look on Jaebum, because his whole face transforms and his eyes do The Thing and _well hello there._

“Sorry,” mutters Jaebum, noticing that Jinyoung had caught on to the fact he was nursing a half-chub.

“Stiffy Seventeen,” Jinyoung quips, trying to be casual about it. “I get it.”

“So,” starts Jinyoung after a few minutes of silence because while he isn’t actually opposed to bumping uglies with his crush, but there’s a time and place for everything. Also he’s late for practice. And he’s not much for public humiliation of the sexual kind. Jinyoung’s not there yet.

Jaebum looks like he’s about to scamper off into the wilderness and never return, so Jinyoung grabs him. By whatever’s closest, which at the moment, is his ass. Whoops. Not like he had any self-respect or pride to lose anyway. “Okay so, I’ve had a thing for you for a long while and I know this isn’t the most ideal scenario, I would like to ask you out. If you feel the same way, then say aye and if you don’t, thats cool too, we can just pretend it never happened.”

The sky is blue. Forecast had said it was going to rain today. If it did, it would be the perfect backdrop to Jinyoung’s misery after Jaebum turned him down. If the heavy silence that had followed Jinyoung’s little speech was any indication.

“You know, when I finally pictured this happening, I was expecting some sort of grand gesture, complete with flowers and a band.”

“I can do that. I mean, I _will_ do that the second I manage to untangle myself from this mess. What do you prefer, roses or lilies?”

Jaebum shrugs. He manages to make it look graceful despite being horizontal on a person and wrapped in a vintage, tulle dress with ruffles. The curly black wig resting lopsidedly on his head makes him look cute. “Surprise me.”

Jinyoung licks his lips. “I can do that.”

Jaebum smiles, warm and slow and naughty. “We’ll see.”

Jaebum’s mouth is getting awfully closer. “I’m pretty unlucky, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“Well your luck’s about to change, sugar.”

Somehow, when Jaebum says that before sealing his mouth over his own, Jinyoung believes him.


End file.
